Shido3
Also known under the alias of "Shido Tomoushi" on YouTube, Shido3 is a male Cambodian Smutaite and Youtaite. He was interested in practicing singing through karaoke and found the Smule Sing! app to be useful. After befriending a couple of other Smutaites like Dreampeach, Singulars, and Punsmoogles, he auditioned and become a member of a collab group known as the KaWaifus. Later, some members of the KaWaifus left the group and/or were removed for being inactive, so another audition was held and Shido3 became a member of the new KᗩᗯᗩIᖴᑌᔕv2. Shido has also been a part of the collab groups UmiDan, nekochamas, and Group Group. Personality On Smule, Shido is mostly playful and does not mind mess ups when he sings. Often makes sounds while he waits for his parts to come up, and crosses over other peoples parts to add a duet atmosphere. He curses sometimes, and likes to make joke covers. Shido rarely uploads OCs (open calls) and almost always joins someone else's OCs. Sometimes he says things in Japanese to show off how much of an otaku he is. Most of the songs he likes to cover are rock and pop Japanese songs. He also tends to sing in Japanese more often than English. Vocals From the opinion of multiple people, Shido's voice is often thought to sound younger than what he actually is. His voice has been told to resemble the Youtaite Zeru in how it sounds slightly on the higher pitched side of mid range. His most comfortable singing tone is a softer, almost shota or bishounen-like tone, but he often likes to sing with a rock inflection as inspired by his favorite Utaite KanzentaiCell. Sometimes Shido will make his voice deeper to add a deeper rock inflection, or jazz/classical singing inflection as he did in a Smule cover of "Scissorhands." YouTube Before Smule, Shido started a YouTube under the alias "Shido Tomoushi" and began by uploading his first cover which was "Matroyshka." The vocals were recorded is a $20 microphone and mixed with Adobe Audition while the video editing was done in Windows Movie Maker. Trivia * He is a huge Love Live fan * Currently trying to learn Japanese and is able to read and write in Hiragana and Katakana. His kanji writing skills are poor, but can recognize a couple when reading in Japanese * "Tomoushi" comes from the Japanese verb "to moushimasu" roughly translating as "I am" or "My name is." In his 50 subscriber special YouTube video, he used the phrase "Boku wa, Shido Tomoushi to moushimasu" as a pun on his username. * Enjoy supernatual and shoujo anime and manga the most * His username stems from his real name * Also has interests in mixing, digital art, and composing * Shido put "3" at the end of his Smule username because 3 is pronounced as "san" in Japanese, the most common Japanese honorific to put at the end of a person's name, his name actually being pronounced as "Shido-san" Category:Smule Male Utaite Category:Youtaite